Paternité
by alana chantelune
Summary: One-shot. Suite de "Tapettes celèbres de l'Histoire". Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Avec un futur complètement incertain et dangereux devant lui, qui oserait devenir parent, et quel serait ses motivations ?


**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note**: ceci va à très légèrement à l'encontre du texte original puisque l'auteur fait se rencontrer Sirius et Bellatrix après qu'ils aient quitté l'école.

**Beta-reading** : Shinia Marina

**Aide à la traduction** : fenice

----------------------

**_Paternit_**

"Tu ne vas pas y aller, n'est-ce pas?" demanda James quand il vit Sirius relire le message de son frère.

"Je crois—Je dois y aller."

"Pourquoi?"

Sirius soupira et replia le papier pour le remettre dans sa poche. "C'est la première fois qu'il me demande de le rencontrer depuis—toujours, en fait. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi."

"Juste parce que c'est ton frère, ça ne signifie pas que tu peux lui faire confiance."

"Je sais", renifla Sirius. "_Crois-moi_, je sais. Je connais ma famille mieux que toi."

Il attrapa une plume et la trempa dans un encrier tandis qu'il saisissait un morceau de parchemin de son autre main. "Je vais changer le lieu de rendez-vous de _La Tête de Sanglier_ à _L'Epée et le Bouclier_ à Bray. Si Regulus ramenait _des amis_, ils seront plus visibles dans un pub Moldu que dans un pub sorcier."

"Je viens ; je peux me mêler à eux."

"Seulement si Lily choisit tes vêtements," dit Sirius avec un sourire, mais il secoua la tête. "J'emmènerai quelqu'un que Regulus ne reconnaîtra pas aussi facilement que toi."

Il fit un geste dans la pièce vers leurs collègues auror-stagiaires.

"Mieux," répliqua James. "Moi _et_ quelqu'un que Regulus ne reconnaîtra pas facilement. Il me repérera et ne cherchera pas quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Je ferai diversion."

Sirius sourit. "Très tordu, Mr. Prongs. J'approuve le plan." Il utilisa sa baguette pour diriger un souffle d'air chaud sur le parchemin afin de sécher l'encre avant de le plier. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a contacté ici au lieu de mon appartement. Il dit que c'est une affaire de famille, alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a envoyé ici"

"Il ne sait probablement pas où tu vis."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne pourrait pas le découvrir?"

-------------------

Sirius arriva délibérément une demi-heure en retard au rendez-vous de son frère. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un en qui on n'a pas confiance, on a deux choix : arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir mieux contrôler la situation, ou arriver en retard pour déstabiliser l'autre personne. James et un Auror plus âgé, Tireus Prewitt, étaient arrivés plus tôt et avaient commencé à surveiller quiconque pouvant être là pour aider Regulus à tendre un piège à Sirius. Il ne faisait pas de doute que le retard de Sirius donnerait la tentation à Regulus et ses petits camarades de prendre visuellement contact. Et s'ils l'avaient fait, James et Prewitt l'auraient remarqué.

Mais ce fut Sirius qui fut déstabilisé à son arrivée, car ce n'était pas Regulus qui l'attendait, mais sa cousine Bellatrix. Elle était assise seule à une table au centre de la pièce, face à la porte, et elle lui sourit quand il entra. Sirius scanna rapidement la pièce, cherchant Regulus du regard. James et Prewitt étaient tous deux présents, mais Regulus n'était pas en vue. Il ne repéra pas immédiatement non plus quelqu'un qui se détacherait de la masse en ayant les cheveux plus longs que la mode Moldue ne le permettait actuellement pour les hommes ou en étant vêtu de façon inappropriée, mais si un Mangemort était là, il faisait confiance à James et Prewitt pour l'avoir repéré.

"Je t'en prie, assied-toi, Sirius," Bellatrix indiqua l'autre chaise à sa table avec un gracieux geste de la main. "Si tu cherches Potter, il est près du coin au fond. Si tu cherches Regulus, il ne viendra pas. C'est moi qui voulais te rencontrer, mais je ne pense pas que tu serais venu à ma requête. Regulus a été assez gentil pour te contacter pour moi."

Sirius s'approcha de sa table mais ne s'assit pas."Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda t-il d'un ton bourru.

"C'est un problème privé," dit-elle calmement. "Un problème de _famille_. J'apprécierai que tu t'asseyes pour que nous puissions en parler tranquillement." Sirius regarda la chaise avec méfiance, buté. Bellatrix s'exaspéra et se pencha au-dessus de la petite table pour agripper le dos de la chaise et la pousser de quelques centimètres. "Je ne l'ai pas transformé en Portoloin, espèce de crétin paranoïaque. Je veux _parler_."

"Tu as cinq minutes," dit Sirius en s'asseyant. "Moins si tu m'énerves."

"Oui, et nous savons tous combien il est difficile de t'énerver."

"Quatre minute et cinquante-deux secondes."

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils avec aigreur et puis cessa en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière une oreille. "Je veux que tu me fasses une faveur—"

"Même pas en rêve."

"—et je pensais que tu pourrais être prêt à considérer que c'est un bénéfice pour toi aussi."

Sirius repoussa sa chaise, prêt à partir. "Quoi que tu veuilles de moi, oublie-le. Avec quoi que tu veuilles me tenter, oublie-le ; je ne suis pas intéressé. Dis à ton monstre de maître aux yeux rouges que ma réponse est—" Il fit un geste rude alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

"C'est une faveur _personnelle_, un problème _familial_," siffla t-elle. "Et tu me dois toujours quatre minutes."

"Je ne te _dois_ rien du tout," contra-t-il, mais il fit une pause au lieu de s'en aller.

"En fait, tu me le dois. Simplement tu ne le sais pas. Laissons ça de côté, d'accord?"

"Bien," dit-il en se rasseyant. "Quatre minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Elle laissa la colère sur son visage se dissiper de nouveau et tripota la chaîne d'argent autour de sa gorge. "Pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par discuter de ce dont tu as besoin—un enfant."

Sirius éclata de rire. "Désolé, Bella, mais j'ai abdiqué de ma responsabilité à perpétuer le nom de la famille le jour où je suis parti. C'est le boulot de Regulus maintenant."

"Mais tu en aimerais un, n'est-ce pas? Ta propre petite part d'immortalité. Savoir qu'une partie de toi vivra à travers d'innombrables générations."

Sirius avait grandi fasciné par la tapisserie familiale. A écouter sa mère lui raconter les nombreuses histoires de ses ancêtres tandis qu'elle traçait la ligne jusqu'à son propre nom. Quelque fois son long doigt suivait la ligne par sa propre branche de la famille, et quelque fois elle changeait au niveau de ses arrière-arrière-grand-parents et suivait la ligne de son mari. Tandis qu'elle lui racontait leurs exploits et leurs œuvres, Sirius s'était senti fier, car n'étaient-ils pas tous une partie de lui? Il avait su qu'un jour, ses propres descendants y verraient leurs noms, raconteraient des histoires sur lui, sachant qu'il serait une part d'eux-mêmes.

Mais c'était quand il était enfant. Il n'avait plus aucune fierté pour ses ancêtres tordus et il reconnaissait qu'avoir un enfant juste pour vivre à travers lui ou elle était un acte égoïste. Avoir un enfant pour partager l'amour était complètement autre chose, mais ça ne faisait pas partie de son destin. Il l'avait déjà accepté.

"Ce n'est pas un problème que je veuille un enfant ou non ; je n'en aurais pas."

"Parce que tu préfères des hommes dans ton lit."

"Parce que je suis _amoureux _d'un homme. Je sais que l'amour est un concept étranger à notre famille, mais il existe."

Elle le regarda avec pitié pendant un instant comme s'il était un crétin ignorant qui croyait toujours que la terre était plate ou que la magie était un mythe. "Bien, tu _aimes_ Lupin, et tu es prêt à sacrifier la possibilité d'avoir des enfants parce qu'il ne peut pas t'en donner. Mon astuce c'est de pouvoir continuer ta pauvre petite histoire d'amour, _et_ de pouvoir avoir un enfant."

Sirius se sentit à la fois curieux et méfiant. Il se vit soudain boire quelque infâme potion pour être en mesure de tomber enceint. Il pleurnicherait et se plaindrait tout du long à propos de nausées matinales et de maux de crâne jusqu'à ce que Moony finisse par craquer et l'assassine. Non, Sirius n'était pas fait pour être une "mère." Tout autant qu'il aimât Remus, il ne porterait _pas_ son bébé. Et il n'en était même pas question pour Remus. Si des femmes louves-garous ne pouvaient passer une pleine lune sans faire une fausse couche, quelle chance avait un loup-garou mâle?

Mais cette fantastique pensée fut éphémère. Il savait que Bellatrix allait indubitablement en venir à quelque chose de beaucoup plus commun. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait avait un enfant dont la lignée n'était pas tout à fait assez pure et voulait éviter un scandale en trouvant discrètement un nouveau foyer pour le bébé. Peut-être que Bellatrix elle-même portait un enfant d'une histoire inopportune. Elle était nouvellement mariée à un sorcier de sang-pur, mais Sirius n'avait aucune illusion quand au fait que ce soit un mariage d'amour.

Et si Bellatrix essayait de trouver un foyer pour un bébé, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. D'un côté, il ne pouvait y avoir de pire moment pour devenir parent.

Ils étaient en guerre, et des Aurors mouraient chaque jour. Ce serait un miracle si Sirius vivait pour voir l'enfant atteindre son premier anniversaire, alors comment pouvait-il s'engager à voir l'enfant parvenir à l'âge adulte? Et la vie de Remus était tout aussi incertaine—de mystérieuses missions pour l'Ordre et la colère publique grandissante contre les créatures des ténèbres. A chaque fois qu'ils se donnaient un baiser d'au revoir, ils savaient que ça pouvait être la dernière fois.

D'un autre côté, si quelqu'un méritait l'opportunité d'être père, c'était Remus. Sirius avait écouté les patients conseils de Remus à de jeunes élèves quand il était préfet. Il avait vu quand Remus avait aidé Nymphadora à construire des tours de cubes et des châteaux pour qu'elle puisse les démolir encore et encore. Lui-même avait été réfléchi et repentant quand Remus le réprimandait comme le gamin entêté qu'il pouvait parfois être. Certaines personnes étaient nées pour être parents ; Remus était l'une d'entre elles.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il pourrait être un bon parent—il n'avait jamais eu de bon exemple—mais il savait qu'il avait assez d'amour pour le partager avec un enfant. Cela pourrait être la seule opportunité qu'ils aient jamais de devenir parents.

"Vas-y," dit-il.

"Rodolphus est récemment passé tout près de la mort —" Sirius sourit. "—et sa mère en a profité pour me rappeler que s'il mourrait sans descendance, sa part de l'héritage familial passerait à son frère, Rabastan. J'aurai seulement une pension symbolique de la succession. Mais si je suis la mère de l'héritier de Rodolphus, je serai financièrement en sécurité."

"On dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin d'un enfant."

Bellatrix hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre ma vie comme une pauvre relation****de ma soeur."

"Alors fais ce que ma mère a fait. Baise ton mari assez de fois pour avoir un héritier et un de rechange, et puis dis-lui que si jamais il te touche encore, tu le castreras personnellement."

"En fait, Rodolphus est assez acceptable comme amant. Il n'est pas inventif, mais il dirige bien."

"Tu voudrais bien en venir à l'essentiel?" grogna Sirius. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à écouter la vie amoureuse de Bellatrix.

"L'essentiel, mon cher cousin, est que je ne veux pas avoir _son_ enfant. Rodolphus est un naturel suiveur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être la mère d'un troupeau de moutons. Je veux que mon enfant soit conçu par quelqu'un avec du cran, quelqu'un avec de l'esprit."

Sirius réalisa avec une clarté écœurante exactement quel genre de faveur Bellatrix voulait de lui. "Non. Non, non, non, non. Tu es complètement folle, tu sais ça?"

"Allons, Sirius. Je sais que tu préfères les hommes, mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais bander pour une femme. Je ne peux pas faire _tout_ ce que ton amant te fait, mais je ferai en sorte que tu y trouves ton plaisir."

"Ce n'est pas essentiel que tu rabâches," murmura Sirius avec colère. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que James ou Prewitt entendent cette conversation. "Mettons de côté le fait que je te méprise et que je préférerais être célibataire pour le reste de ma vie plutôt que de coucher avec toi. _Pourquoi_ me choisirais-tu? Je suis le monstre de la famille, tu te rappelles? Le Gryffondor échangé dans le berceau Serpentard. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque qu'il grandisse pour te mépriser autant que je méprise notre famille?"

Elle écarta l'idée d'un geste de la main. "Il faudra simplement l'élever correctement dans des valeurs correctes—"

"_Et_ il y a le fait que nous sommes cousins au premier degré dans une famille avec déjà un tel degré de consanguinité qu'on se demande pourquoi on n'a pas trois têtes ou autre chose."

"Mais nous _n'avons pas_ trois têtes ou autres faiblesses congénitales, n'est-ce pas? Une consanguinité concentrée et des traits affinés, bons ou mauvais, et dans le cas de notre famille, bons. Tu crois que c'est simplement un coup de chance que tu sois aussi puissant sorcier, aussi intelligent, aussi séduisant que tu l'es? Tu as été élevé pour ça. Nous avons été élevé pour ça." Elle sourit froidement. "Avoir ton enfant serait comme avoir un enfant qui soit une pure copie de moi-même."

Maintenant ses motivations avaient un sens—d'une façon égoïste et tordue. "Va baiser Regulus."

"Un mouton, comme mon mari."

"Va baiser Lucius Malfoy."

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, et Sirius réalisa qu'elle avait déjà considéré cette possibilité. "Je ne voudrais pas embarrasser Rodolphus en portant un enfant qui n'est clairement pas le sien. Un enfant de Lucius pourrait ressembler à Lucius. Si tu es le père, les gens croirons plutôt que l'enfant me ressemble."

"Et Narcissa te tuerait si elle te découvrait couchant avec son mari."

Bellatrix éclata de rire. "Nous n'avons jamais aimé partager nos affaires."

"Désolé, mais la seule chose plus aberrante pour moi que de coucher avec toi est l'idée****d'avoir un enfant de moi pour être _élev_ par toi." Il se leva mais se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. "De toute façon, si je découvre une annonce des heureuses nouvelles, je conseillerai à ta belle-mère de vérifier la paternité du bébé." Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il se redressa en riant. "Mais merci de me donner de quoi rire ce soir."

"Tu sais comment me trouver si tu reconsidères la question," lui lança t-elle. "Ta première opportunité sera dans environ une semaine à partir de maintenant."

"Ciao, Bella," Sirius lui fit un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule en sortant sans regarder en arrière.

---------------------

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, Black?" demanda Prewitt au moment où lui et James retournaient aux bureaux du Département de la Loi Magique.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, Monsieur. C'était juste un truc de famille."

"C'est moi qui en jugerais,"dit Prewitt tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans une chaise à côté du fauteuil de Sirius.

"En fait, Monsieur, j'en ai jugé."

Sirius retourna à sa cherche et ne releva pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que Prewitt s'éloigne en marmonnant pour lui-même. Il saisit les mots, "Satanés Blacks," et "—crétin qui l'a accepté dans le programme de formation." James prit le siège que Prewitt avait utilisé et attendit que Sirius le regarde.

"Quelle sorte de truc de famille?" demanda James.

"Je dirai 'un truc de famille dégoûtant et tordu,' mais étant donné que tu es déjà familier avec ma famille, ce serait un peu redondant." Sirius se pencha de nouveau sur son travail, espérant que James laisserait tomber le problème. Il trouvait l'idée entière de Bellatrix le voulant pour père de son enfant si dégoûtante qu'il était embarrassé de même en parler à James.

"Peux-tu être plus précis?" persista James.

"Elle voulait une faveur ; je l'ai rejetée."

"Ça vous a prit un long moment à tous deux pour passer d'une requête à un refus."

"Est-ce que tu me traites de menteur, Potter?" claqua Sirius en reposant sa plume.

"Non," assura James avec une surprise coupable. "Juste curieux. J'ai été surpris que tu t'asseyes simplement quand tu as vu que c'était Bellatrix au lieu de Regulus."

"Je n'aurai probablement pas dû," admit Sirius. "Je n'aurai pas rendu Prewitt furieux contre moi."

"Non" dit James en secouant la tête. "Si tu ne l'avais pas écouté, Prewitt aurait été furieux contre toi pour 'avoir manqué de profiter d'une possible source d'information,' ou quelque autre bêtise."****

"C'est effrayant comme tu peux lui ressembler."

"Et encore, c'est pas le cas." James se pencha plus près de Sirius et baissa la voix, invitant Sirius a partager encore une fois ses confidences. "Alors dis-moi, de quoi toi et Bella avez-vous discuté pendant si longtemps?"

Sirius soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Après l'obligatoire échange d'insultes, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une faveur. Je l'ai rejeté, mais—de toute façon, elle a piqué ma curiosité quand j'ai pensé qu'elle demandait un certain type de faveur, que je n'aurai jamais imaginé faire. Il s'est avéré qu'elle avait besoin d'une faveur d'un type complètement différent. J'ai refusé et ai gaspillé quelques minutes de plus pour rendre bien clair que je ne serais jamais, jamais intéressé. Et je l'ai menacée, " ajouta t-il.

"Bien sûr." James attendit une minute entière tandis que Sirius prétendit être de nouveau absorbé par sa recherche. "Tu ne me diras vraiment pas ce qu'elle t'a demandé, pas vrai?"

"Pas aujourd'hui," répondit Sirius sans lever les yeux.

"Bon," dit James en se levant. "Quand est-ce que Moony rentre à la maison?"

"Après-demain à moins qu'il soit retardé."

"Tu veux venir dîner avec Lily et moi?"

"Peut-être."

---------------------

Sirius ne rejoignit pas James et Lily pour dîner ce soir-là. Habituellement il acceptait leurs efforts pour le sortir de son appartement vide quand Remus était parti. Il savait qu'ils essayaient de le distraire du danger que courait Remus, et il l'appréciait. Mais il savait qu'il se sentirait comme un intrus ce soir. Quelque fois un couple devait juste être un couple. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il le sentait, il sentait que ce soir James et Lily devraient juste être un couple. Il demanda partie remise pour le soir après le retour de Remus.

Et donc, trois nuit plus tard, il se trouvait allongé sur le sofa des Potter avec sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, et écoutait Remus parler de la vampire plutôt intéressante qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et comment elle faisait pour "vivre," si on peut dire, en écrivant des livres Moldus—des fictions historiques, des mystères, des livres pour enfants—sous différents noms de plume.

"Elle écrit sous un nom pendant plusieurs décennies, puis commence sous un nouveau nom avec un éditeur différent. Elle écrit sous les deux jusqu'à ce que le nouveau soit établi, et ensuite l'ancien nom va à la retraite. Elle avait des problèmes pour aller à des réunions le jour, mais maintenant elle prétend être agoraphobe alors ses agents et éditeurs doivent venir chez elle."

"Agoraphobe—peur des places du marché?" demanda James en traduisant le mot littéralement.

"Peur des lieux publics." Lily expliqua le terme de psychologie Moldue pour lui. Lily et James étaient assis sur le sofa opposé. Il était assis à un bout, une jambe étendue le long du dossier, et elle était assise juste devant lui, adossée contre sa poitrine. Remus fit une liste de quelques livres écrit par la vampire—aucun d'eux n'avait de sens pour Sirius puisqu'il ne lisait pas de livres Moldus quand il était petit et en avait lu très peu depuis, mais Lily leva soudain la tête de la poitrine de James.

"Vraiment? J'adorai ce livre," dit-elle. "Il est probablement dans l'un des cartons de trucs que j'ai ramené de la maison de mes parents."

"Retrouve-le, et si je dois jamais la revoir, je lui demanderai de le dédicacer pour toi," dit Remus. "Ce serai gentil de le transmettre à ton propre enfant un jour."

Lily tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à James, qu'il ignora de façon significative. C'était trop facile de déduire qu'ils avaient eut une discussion récente—et en désaccord—à propos d'avoir bientôt des enfants.

"Vous devriez avoir des gosses," dit immédiatement Sirius. "Plein. Une maison entièrement remplie." Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais dès qu'il parla, il sut qu'il avait raison. James et Lily seraient des parents formidables. Il le dit donc.

Remus pouffait doucement. "Et offres-tu de garder cette maison pleine d'enfants quand James et Lily veulent une soirée de sortie, Padfoot?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il en levant encore les yeux vers Remus. "Toi et moi sommes les gardiens favoris de Nymphadora." Son regard revint sur James et Lily. "Moony et moi sommes hautement recommandés."

"Et est-ce que Andromeda te recommande aussi hautement que Nymphadora?" demanda Lily avec un sourire.

"Un jour, Padfoot," dit James. "Quand les choses seront plus sûres."

"Ce jour pourrait ne pas venir," fit Remus, "pas pour nous du moins."

"Moony le pessimiste," dit James, mais son expression sombre trahissait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

"N'attendez pas," pressa Sirius, alors qu'il pensait à son propre empressement à recueillir et élever un enfant si Bellatrix l'avait offert. Il se redressa et regarda James intensément.

"Parfois vous avez une seule opportunité ; ne la gaspillez pas. Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne survivra à cette guerre ; peut-être qu'on y survivra tous. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de vivre nos vies aussi pleinement que nous le pouvons. Si être père est important pour toi, Prongs, c'est le moment."

"Manger, boire, et changer des couches, pour mourir demain," dit James. Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec le bout de la manche de la chemise de Lily. Sirius soupçonnait que son ami utilisait ce geste pour éviter de le regarder. "Ce n'est pas juste d'avoir des enfants si tu n'est pas sûr que tu seras là pour les élever," dit-il doucement.

Lily s'était un peu redressée et fixait James, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait probablement dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire en d'autres occasions. Maintenant c'était le tour de Sirius. Comme il se demanda quoi dire ensuite, Remus parla.

"Aucun parent n'est jamais sûr, James. Ils doivent juste espérer qu'ils seront là et prévoient au cas où ils ne le seront pas."

"Tu devrais le faire malgré cela, James," dit Sirius sur le ton de la confidence. "Je suis l'imprudent, tu te souviens? Tu dois vraiment avoir au moins un môme avant que je me fasse tuer. Les enfants adorent les chiens." James remit ses lunettes, mais Sirius souhaita presque qu'il regarde encore ailleurs. Sirius n'aimait pas voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de James quand Sirius plaisantait à propos de sa mort.

Sirius essaya d'égayer l'humeur. "Vous avez l'obligation d'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants, tu sais. Remus et moi ne pouvons en avoir, évidement, et Peter—bon, n'allons pas retenir notre souffle jusqu'à ce que Peter en ait." Remus lui donna une poussée espiègle pour dénigrer leur ami. "Ce qui signifie que c'est à toi et Rouquine de repeupler Gryffondor."

"J'ai entendu dire que les Weasleys ont grand souci de cela," dit James.

"Ah, mais pouvons-nous compter sur les Weasleys pour marcher sur nos traces, pour tourmenter Rusard et les Serpentard? Non, _vous_ devez avoir des gosses de façon à ce que _nous_ puissions vous aider à les élever proprement."

"_Vous_?" répéta James et il sourit finalement. C'était un faible sourire, mais Sirius le prit comme un signe positif. "Dommage qu'on ait plus la carte pour la leur donner un jour."

-----------------------------------

**Réponses aux reviews de « Tapettes célèbres de l'histoire » :**

Merci **leagatha, lisandra, onarluca**

**Mydaya **: le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas tenir… Regarde mes fics perso… Le Caravansérail stagne, et j'ai laissé tomber les enfants de la licorne…

**Lys blanc** : je te rend heureuse, alors, tant mieux !

**M4r13** : mysid a écrit ça quelques mois avant la sortie de Troie, elle devait être au courant pour ce film, en effet, mais ce ne doit pas être la seule raison.

**Titou Moony** : hélas, c'est le dernier de la série… Maintenant, il faut harceler temys pour qu'elle mette l'autre cycle de Sirius/Remus, celui écrit avant le tome 5.

-------------------

Voilà, c'est fini pour les one-shot slash Sirius/Remus de mysid. Mais je travaille à la traduction d'une fic en deux chapitres sur l'entrée de Sirius à Poudlard, qu'elle a écrit sous son autre nom de plume, JKLB. Je n'ai plus le net pour la suite des vacances, ceci est une petite visite en coup de vent ! Le Caravansérail n'arrivera donc qu'en septembre, navrée.

A la rentrée, donc, pour :

_La Plus Gentille Chose Que Ma Mère Ait Jamais Faite Pour Moi_ (mais je crains que le titre entier ne rentre pas dans la case…;)


End file.
